Heroes of Might and Magic III: In The Wake of Gods
Heroes of Might and Magic III: In the Wake of Gods (WoG) is an unofficial expansion pack to the Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death game. You must have Heroes III Shadow of Death installed prior to installing the expansion. The full WoG package currently has a version of 3.58f. When you download it, you DO NOT need to install all previous patches (3.51 ... 3.58f), this full WoG package already includes all of them.http://wakeofthegods.strategyplanet.gamespy.com/download.shtml Changes In the Wake of Gods brings a lot of changes to the game that are different from those in Shadow of Death : *Now you can destroy towns. When one is completely broken, you can rebuild it from emptiness after a short wait, changing or preserving its type. *There are more than 20 new monsters and new special creatures called God's Representatives. They give you an incremental bonus to primary skills as long as you keep them as a stack in your army. *With ERM, dynamic automated map changing is possible, not only as decoration like spreading and dying of fire but also as essence like objects placing and removing, wandering monsters and so on. *New Creature Banks (with new properties) and dwellings are added too. *and the list goes on... Current development Some time ago WoG team and NTG team united their forces, so the newly CoreWoG team was formed, which is now developing WoG 3.59. WoG project is still active, several team members are working with code sources.http://heroescommunity.com/viewthread.php3?TID=15453&pagenumber=21 Era 1.5 executable this is copy-pasted introduction from Era 1.5 manual. thanks to Berserker for manual. you can download Era 1.5 executable from here Era is a combination of patched exe of 3.59 alpha (2005), corrected scripts (to work with this exe) and a small dll to provide extra functionality. What do you need it for? For ordinary gamers: *You can play Heroes on laptops and CPU will not grow over 1-3 % when it's your turn. *Script errors will not spoil your save game any more. *You will enjoy new features such as possibility to transfer the last stack between heroes/garrisons or 100 % chance of *summoning boat without having Water Magic. *ERM (Event Related Module, WoG script engine) is more stable now. A few bugs were corrected. *You will be able to use advanced scripts and mods. For mod makers and script writers: *All crc checks in exe have been deactivated. You can modify it freely. *Restriction on functions' numbers (1..30000) has been removed. Use any you like which are greater than 30000 *A few events (triggers) like: save/load game (pressing button "L", writing and reading data to/from save game), keyboard *handling, hero screen enter/exit, decision on who moves in a battle (you can implement initiative or a custom morale system). *There is a possibility to load external dlls, call exported functions (for example, WinAPI or functions exported by Angel.dll *like SaveGame). *You can save games with ERM. *With new options you'll be able to: **Disable load game confirmation **Disable feature "The Grail in Conflux gives all spells" **Disable ERM real time timer (greatly increases game speed) *Colorful dialogs with HTML-like syntax (yeah, white and yellow colors are in the past). Category:Heroes of Might and Magic III Category:Mods